COPS: NCIS Edition
by IMSLES
Summary: SecNav is hoping to improve the reputation of NCIS and who better to do the job then D.C.'s top MCRT?  Will they meet up to the high standards?  Winner of NFA's Reality  TV  is Stranger Than Fiction Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 1

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared at Director Leon Vance as if the man had been on a week-long bender. Clearly the man wasn't sober and of sound mind.

"This is a bad idea," the lead agent warned.

"It's done Gibbs. Get your team prepared. I don't want any screw ups," Vance said dismissively. He wasn't sold on the whole idea either, but SecNav had passed down the edict. Their organization had taken a couple recent hits toward their credibility.

"This is a way to show what we're really made of," the Secretary of the Navy had told Vance.

The director shook his head after Gibbs had exited his office in his usual gruff manner. Yeah, it wasn't his idea, but it would be quite an experience to witness, he smiled to himself.

When Gibbs strode past Tony's desk still unsettled by Vance's directive, Tony look up. "Anything wrong Boss" he asked.

"There's a lot wrong DiNozzo. We'll just have to be the ones to fix it," Gibbs replied as he sorted things on his desk.

He had no idea what the director or whoever arranged the future fiasco was thinking, but he darn well didn't want his agents put under the microscope or to have the spotlight thrust upon them. Not that he doubted the integrity or ability of his team, but what being asked of them would only bring out the worst in them.

No longer able to delay the inevitable Gibbs stood with his palms flat on his desk and leaned forward. His actions and posture got the immediate attention of his agents. The three of them waited to hear what their boss had to say preparing for whatever battle they were sure to face.

"The powers that be have decided that the public," he snorted on the last word," needs to see us at our finest," Gibbs looked to each of his agents in turn seeing their confused, but attentive demeanors.

"We're always our finest," Tony smirked. Ziva scoffed and Tim rolled his eyes at the senior field agent's pure aggrandizement of them.

"You'd better be. This weekend we're going to be followed and recorded until the end of shift Sunday," Gibbs warned them all silently to no avail as they each reacted to the upcoming prospect of being on television.

"This will be just like COPS right?" Tony asked already primping his hair. "What should I wear?" He sat down to make a list of his wardrobe.

Tim sat making his own list of things to show off that would make their investigations more interesting.

Ziva simply sat sharpening her knife curious about why everyone was so excited. "What is this COPS?" she asked.

Tony stopped writing and gave Ziva a sideways glance. "Are you serious?" Tony stood and when his partner put her hands out shrugging her ignorance, he had to enlighten her. "Well my dear ninja, it's only one of the longest running reality TV shows where the cameras follow officers of the law as they bust bad boys and girls and bring them in for booking."

"I do not see the point of featuring us," she looked back at Tony. "Most of our work is done investigating the crime. We could go the whole time without making a single arrest."

"True," Tony mused putting his finger to his chin. "That would make for a boring filming. Unless…" he smiled.

"Unless nothing DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke up. "We will do our jobs and ONLY our jobs. I don't want this becoming any more of a circus than it's destined to be."

"Right Boss," Tony skirted back to his chair to finish his list.

Gibbs shook his head in frustration. "I'm going for coffee," he stated leaving his agents to contemplate the coming weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 2

At the end of the shift on Friday Gibbs gave his farewell with an added warning. "Go home. Tomorrow will be like every other day."

All the agents nodded their understanding and hurried out. Once inside the elevator they couldn't hold back their smiles any longer.

In the morning Tony dressed in his best suit making sure it was lint free and the creases sharp. His shirt was pressed, the collar starched. He coordinated his tie with his socks, not that anyone would notice. He spent extra time to have his hair styled, so it lied perfectly. He'd even done a whitening treatment on his teeth, but not to the extent McGee had done years ago.

Looking in the mirror he gave himself a wink and smile. 'You are looking fine my man,' he complimented himself.

Ziva woke at her normal time trying to keep her routine from altering. Still she couldn't help but be excited about what was awaiting the time. Tony's exuberance was contagious.

She made sure she secured all her weapons, even adding a few extras just in case. You never knew when that extra knife would come in handy. She pulled her hair back tightly and dressed in her most flattering pant suit.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she surmised that she'd certainly pass mustard, no muster. She tapped her head reminding herself to be careful of her idioms while on camera. She'd taken some time to review those she used most often as well as picked up a few new ones.

Tim stretched as he woke to his alarm. He had been up late working on some updates for his equipment. It had been tedious work. Work he shouldn't have done as tired as he'd been. Now he didn't have time to test it. He had to depend on his past successes to convince himself he'd done a decent job.

He harried to get ready, but had a hard time packing up all the gear he'd improved. He looked at the clock as he rushed out. It was going to be close, if he'd be on time or not.

Gibbs arrived at the Navy Yard, a coffee cup in each hand knowing he was going to need them. Cameras were already set up on either end of the bullpen with another one ready to be picked up and carried at a moment's notice.

Vance was in conversation with the small group of visitors. He turned to introduce his lead agent. "This is Special Agent Gibbs. He's in charge of the team you'll be following this weekend.

Gibbs nodded holding up the cups to show he couldn't shake the offered hands. The hands dropped and the group watched the silent man continue on his way to his desk.

He sat down, placed the cups to the side and began to move things around in his work space all the while keeping the guests in his peripheral vision. His gut was beginning to ache telling of a premonition for a very long day ahead.

When the elevator arrived and Tony waltzed out smiling and waving to the television crew, Gibbs pinched between his eyes. Yeah, it was going to be a VERY long day.

Tony's smile grew as he turned his charm toward the group gathered near his desk still listening to the director, but all getting an eyeful of the sharp dressed agent. "Hello. Welcome to NCIS," he greeted extending his hand to the only female first. He took her hand and gave a slight bow making sure to look directly in her eyes. He shook the hands of the others as he was introduced to them.

Sensing his boss reaching the end of his patience, he excused himself to sit at his desk. "Morning Boss," his smile faltered at the glare aimed his way. He looked himself over trying to see if something was out of place, and then realized his chosen wardrobe was the cause.

Tony shrugged innocently, "Just putting my best foot forward."

"That remains to be seen," Gibbs growled.

Ziva arrived next pushing her sunglasses back onto the top of her head as she sauntered toward the bullpen.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Had his whole team gone Hollywood?

Even Vance did a double take at her appearance, but recovered to introduce her to the crew. She politely shook their hand before moving on to her desk.

"Hello, Gibbs," she smiled.

"Ziva," he returned twisting his neck to relieve the tension residing there.

She shrugged a shoulder before turning on her computer and looking across the aisle to see Tony wide eyed and open mouthed staring at her. "Catching flies, Tony?" she quipped glad she had worked on those idioms.

Still stunned the senior agent snapped his mouth shut, "No. You're looking sharp this morning," he grinned his approval of her attire.

She smiled assessing his own choice of clothing, "As do you."

"This old thing," he pulled at his lapels.

They both turned their heads as the elevator arrived and Tim came rushing out looking as harried as he always did when he was rushing to not be late. He ran his hand through his hair attempting to tame it.

His introduction was quick before he silently made his way to his desk giving Gibbs the briefest of looks and offering an unspoken apology to the raised eyebrows.

Gibbs held back a smile for the young agent and the normalcy he brought with him. For once he decided to let the tardiness escape without comment.

Unnerved by his boss's quiet acceptance, Tim sat in his chair determined to do his best work.

The morning routine went about quietly, though it hadn't taken Tim too long to notice that Tony and Ziva had dressed for the occasion. Doing a self-examination of his chosen outfit. He was wearing what he normally wore, but wondered if he should've dressed a bit nicer. Too late now. At least Gibbs didn't seem too upset with him.

As they worked everyone kept an eye on the others ever aware of the presence of the cameras. Gibbs was getting ready to go for more coffee when the phone rang.

"Grab your gear," he ordered hanging up and rising from his chair.

"Where to Boss?" Tony asked the excitement of actually being in action rising fast.

"Anacostia," he clipped.

"What is it?" Ziva looked at Gibbs wondering if it was possible for the man to be any less talkative than normal.

Hitting the button to go down after making room for the extra attendees inside the elevator car, he replied, "Dead Marine."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 3

They arrived at the scene to find the area already taped off by the LEOs. The detective in charge approached wary of the cameras and noticing Gibbs' eye roll chose to ignore them as well.

"What do you got for me?" Gibbs asked his notepad and pen ready.

"Lieutenant Kevin LaPage. Took quite a beating but eventually went down. Your M.E. showed up about five minutes ago. He'll surely be able to tell you more. Got two witnesses waiting with my partner."

Gibbs nodded as the other man spoke. "Thanks we'll take it from here," he slapped the notepad on his leg.

Looking across the scene he delegated the assignments. "DiNozzo bag and tag. Ziva shoot and sketch. McGee background and witness statements."

Tony examined the location of the body mired in the residual mud of a recent storm. "Uh, Boss?" he hesitated glancing at his shoes.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked as he walked to Ducky already preparing to pack his instruments.

"No. No problem," Tony muttered his reply under his breath, "Just a thousand dollar pair of shoes about to take a natural mud bath."

Gibbs smirked hearing his agent, but kept on walking.

Ziva hid a smirk of her own. Tony checked out her footwear and shook his head at her.

"What?" she asked suddenly defensive.

"Well, I don't know what you're laughing at. Unless you have a telescopic lens to get the shots Gibbs wants."

"Oh!" Ziva frowned wishing she had worn more sensible shoes, but they wouldn't have matched the cream colored outfit she picked.

Tim pushed past them chuckling glad he'd foregone dressing up after all. He stooped down to use his personally enhanced fingerprint scanner to bring up all the information on the lieutenant. It beeped but displayed no information. He tried a few more times before Gibbs barked, "Hey! What's the hold up?"

"I'm not sure," Tim answered nervously not wanting to admit to tampering with the equipment in case it was the cause of the malfunction. "It should be giving me the details faster."

"Why's that?" Gibbs stared at his young agent already knowing he'd tried to improve the hand held thingamajig.

"I just thought," McGee began to explain looking up at his boss.

Gibbs held up his hand, "I know." He tilted his head toward the witnesses indicating Tim should go, quickly. When he hesitated, the icy stare that normally would've frozen him in his spot got him moving posthaste.

Gibbs was about to ask Ducky about his preliminary findings when Ziva shrieked, "TONY!"

"What?" the senior field agent complained struggling not to lose his shoes as he worked his way carefully through the worst of the muck.

"You are getting mud all over me," she chastised him.

"I didn't ask you to walk so close to me," he said petulantly.

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled gaining their attention long enough to silently put an end to their bickering.

Stooping down Gibbs asked, "So Duck what do you have for me?"

"Besides my condolences?" the M.E. quipped.

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, besides that."

Ducky allowed his assistant to relay their findings. Thankfully Jimmy hadn't gotten wind of the news they were going to be on TV. But as he reported and saw the camera focusing on him he began to stutter and sweat to the point Gibbs sighed and look to his friend for help.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky addressed the younger man.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard," he answered automatically to his mentor trying to look at him and not the camera.

The kind M.E. gave him a nod of confidence that Jimmy took to heart. He took a breath and started again. "Time of death was approximately two hours ago. The fatal blow will most likely be determined as the injury to the side of his head here," he pointed out the open wound above the left ear.

Gibbs gave him a nod and clapped him on the shoulder. He stood up watching Tony processing the less mucky grounds and Ziva finishing her pictures.

Tim finished his questions of the witnesses and released them. Getting a good look at his teammates he smirked but felt for them all the same. Only wanting to put their best foot forward they really had gone beyond what was sensible for their jobs.

He couldn't judge them knowing he'd tried to impress with his computer skills and could only hope whatever was wrong with his scanner could be repaired. He knew he could still get the information on his computer; it would just take more time than normal.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 4

Tim walked back to the car to wait for the others. When he glanced inside he almost smacked himself in the head, rolling his eyes with disgust he saw his laptop computer inside. He pulled it out to do a simple background search on the deceased.

He smiled at what he'd been able to retrieve and approached Gibbs to share the information.

"Boss I got something," in his excitement he became oblivious to the camera and he delivered his findings clearly and confidently.

"Good job, Tim. When we get back to the Navy Yard you can find the rest." Gibbs gave him a nod and turned to watch Tony and Ziva carefully making their way from the crime scene. "Help them," he tossed his hands at the two struggling agents.

"On it," Tim hurried to assist with the box of evidence Tony had balanced, but he kept trying to look around before his next step. "I got it Tony," Tim offered taking the box from his partner.

"Thanks, McGee," Tony said appreciatively taking Tim a bit by surprise. Even Ziva gave a sideways glance hearing the kind words come from the normally sarcastic agent. "What?" Tony asked, "Can't a guy appreciate a little help?"

"Sure it is allowed," Ziva's lips twitched at the end wondering if that moment would be caught forever on film.

Ducky and Jimmy got the body reared to take to autopsy. Gibbs gladly gathered the team to drive back to the Navy Yard.

As Tony and Ziva worked to wipe the most of the mud off their shoes Tim called shotgun and sat in the passenger seat. Ziva and Tony reluctantly took their seats in the back and had barely gotten their doors closed before Gibbs took off in usual tire squealing fashion.

The agents returned to the bullpen to piece together what information they could. Tim continued his background search. Ziva checked out the witnesses. Tony took the evidence down to Abby before he gave an aside to the camera as he exited the elevator in the rear.

"Sometimes it's a dirty job, but we still have to do it," he smiled. "I wonder if Gibbs did that on purpose," he muttered to himself his eyes narrowing as he contemplated Gibbs assigning him the task of collecting evidence. "What am I thinking? The bossman only does things on purpose." He looked down at his suit and the mud that was almost completely dried on the cuffs with spatters that reached above the knees. "Hope the cleaners can fix this," he frowned. He barely reacted to the delivery of the smack to the back of his head.

"Next time you dress for work, remember what you do for a living," Gibbs smirked as he continued on his way.

"Yes Boss…," Tony turned sideways seeing the camera still aimed on him. He ran his hand down the back of his head sheepishly saying, "Sign of affection. His way of saying 'Good job.'" he nodded and turned to return to his desk.

The case began to pull together and a suspect became clear. "Bring her in," Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva. "Go help Abby," he directed Tim. The agents went on their ways as Gibbs set his coffee cup down on his desk preparing to visit autopsy to get Ducky's final report.

A cameraman swung to catch his actions and knocked the cup to the floor spilling the treasured drink. Gibbs turned to glare as the man began to apologize and the agents all stopped in their tracks to see how the incident would enfold.

Ziva uttered, "Do you think Gibbs will kill him?"

The camerawoman who was following the two agents to film the collection of the suspect raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Tony clarified for her, "Rule 23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee, if you want to live."

She nodded wide eyed and watched like the others to see what the silver haired agent would do.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and his lips tightened and twitched. As he spied another agent nearby he called out, "Davis, get maintenance to clean that up."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," the young agent replied picking up the nearest phone.

Gibbs turned with a look of disgust and caught Vance looking down at the situation. He looked up as he continued walking and gave a shake of his head. When Gibbs was out of sight Vance just gave a small smile and returned to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 5

Tim exited the elevator and frowned at the tv crew members set up outside Abby's lab. A camera was taping the members were talking quietly amongst themselves. He overheard one comment, "I wouldn't mind being her test subject."

Tim pursed his lips as he gave them his version of a Gibbs' glare and entered through the doors. Abby was standing, staring at her monitor doing her best to ignore the invaders outside.

"McGee," she glanced at him. "Come here," she motioned with her hand lying close to her hip.

He moved to her side. "Are you okay Abs?" he asked concerned that the scrutiny and the foreign observers were too big a distraction for her.

"Why are they here?" she asked with exasperation.

"You know it's part of the show," Tim consoled.

"But why here. It's not like they can enter in here. I'm not ever sure it's legal for them to record anything," she twisted her mouth in worry.

"It's okay they can only get the basics from the footage they're getting." He muttered, "They seem more interested in you than the work you're doing anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she turned to face him.

"Nothing. Gibbs asked me to help you," he quickly changed the subject.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a finger at him, "This discussion isn't over. Now cover me."

Sighing Tim followed her to a table holding the evidence. She had organized it and went over in detail how each piece was involved in the case. Her computer beeped indicating a match. Tim walked over to see what it was, but Abby stopped him.

"Tim," she glanced at the cameras and Tim moved back to block her as she walked to the monitor to see what was found.

As they looked on Tim asked, "What is it?"

"It's what was used to kill the lieutenant," Abby replied pressing some keys. The image that was revealed was a sycamore tree.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were driving to the prime suspect's house.

"Now," Tony glanced back to the camera as he was driving. "We never know what to expect when we show up to bring in a suspect. They can be armed. The house could be booby-trapped. Or sometimes we stumble upon another victim." Tony spoke seriously as he instructed the crew, "When we get there, you need to stay in the car until we give an all clear. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Ziva added, "Yes, it would be very inconvenient to have to worry about protecting you." A smile played at her lips. This particular suspect wasn't deemed dangerous, but if she had killed the lieutenant she certainly could harbor some.

Tony and Ziva held their hands on their weapons despite the lack of threat they both believed existed. They knocked on the door and when it opened they relaxed their stances and introduced themselves. They asked her to accompany them to the Navy Yard and she stoically agreed. The news of her boyfriend's death shocked her.

Tony immediately sensed that despite her proximity the crime scene and that his last call was made to her, she was innocent. Hoping she could at least lead them into who was responsible they continued to do as Gibbs had asked and bring her in.

As Tony walked with Gibbs down the hallway toward the interrogation room he handed him the folder and shared his gut that the young woman was innocent.

"Is that what you think DiNozzo?" the lead agent asked stopping to look Tony in the eye.

Unfazed the senior field agent nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Gibbs merely nodded and walked through the door. Tony retreated back to watch from the observation room where one camera was situated but no sound was allowed.

They watched and listened as the seasoned investigator tried to get the details needed to solve their crime.

"Honest Agent Gibbs, I can't think of anyone that would want to harm Kevin. He was kind to a fault. He'd go out of his way to help a complete stranger. I find it hard to believe someone he tried to help would kill him."

Gibbs tilted his head having seen his share of murders throughout his career, nothing would surprise him. He thanked her and told her she was free to go. He doubted they'd have more questions, but let her know they might anyway.

She nodded finally letting the tears she held at boy flow. He stood then to give her time to collect herself. He looked back into observation and indicated that one of his agents should see to helping her return home.

He took the stairs down to Abby's lab and surprised her with a Caf-Pow.

"Hey Gibbs. What did I do to deserve this?" she tilted her cup at him before taking a big slurp.

"You're gonna solve this case Abs," he predicted. "Ducky sent down some hairs he found on the Lieutenant's arms."

"He did," Abby grinned thrilled to share the findings with him. "Cat hairs. And not just any cat hairs. They belong to a Persian pedigreed cat. You find me the cat and I've got the DNA to match it."

Gibbs nodded smiling, gave her a kiss and walked through the doors ignoring the camera crew and their slack jaws.

"McGee bring up the pictures of the crime scene," Gibbs ordered reaching the bullpen.

Tim got the pictures up and stood to use the remote to advance through them. "What are we looking for?" he asked seeing the intent look at his boss's face.

"Tell you when I see it," Gibbs twirled his finger for him to go faster. "Stop, go back one," he squinted and pointed at the screen. "There," the three agents had grouped together to see what he was pointing at.

"That little girl?" Ziva asked clearly not convinced she could be what Gibbs had been pointing at.

"Not just her, but what she's got in her arms," Gibbs knew he was right. It didn't make the death any less their business, but in the end he knew there'd be no arrests, not even for the ratings.

"I don't understand, Boss?" Tony scratched his head.

"Well DiNozzo, I'll spell it out for you. Our Lieutenant was do-gooder like his girlfriend already told us. I'm certain that little girl's cat went up the tree, he climbed up to save it and lost his balance," Gibbs was even more convinced it was true having voiced the details.

"That is so sad," Ziva sad.

"Do you really think that's what happened?" even Tim wasn't completely convinced or maybe it just hoped it wouldn't be something so mundane to have taken a life.

"If it is he died a hero," Tony shrugged, "At least to that little girl."

"She is probably scared of what happened," Ziva looked more closely at the girl standing in the background. No doubt she wasn't just a passerby. "Should we find her and bring her in?" she looked to Gibbs.

"There won't be any need to bring her in. I'll go and have a talk with her," he grabbed his ID and gun and headed out on his own.

The trio exchanged looks, but not one was going to go off with him.

It only took a few people to question before he found the identity of the little girl and where she lived. He drove up to the house and parked in the street. He spotted the little girl and her cat in the front yard. When he got out of the car her mother came out looking for him to identify himself which he did.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked wary of why he was there and obviously interested in talking to her daughter.

"There was a Marine lieutenant found dead this morning," he saw the little girl hug her cat closer hearing his words.

"What does that have to do with me or my daughter?" she asked moving closer to shield her child from him.

"I think she was there and can help me clarify what happened," he said quietly not wanting to upset the young girl.

"You think she saw what happened?" the mother asked reaching for her child. "Is she in danger?"

The girl wriggled to get loose, but the mother released on her own when Gibbs shook his head and gave a small smile.

"What's your name?" he asked the child.

"Elyse," she answered barely above a whisper.

"Is that your cat?" Gibbs asked giving her the easy questions to answer.

"Yes. His name is Rascal," she gave her beloved pet a kiss on his head.

"Is he a rascal?" Gibbs asked brushing a finger on the feline's nose.

"Sometimes," she answered.

"Today?"

She nodded and tears began to flow down her eyes. "He went up the tree. I tried to call him to me. When he didn't come, that man said he'd get him for me. It didn't take long before he was up way high in the tree and soon Rascal was running up to me. When I looked up to thank the man I saw he was on the ground and not moving. I got scared and hid until he was taken away."

Gibbs ran his hand down her hair, "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But he's dead isn't he?" she cried. "It's all my and Rascal's faults."

Gibbs shook his head and the girl's mother stooped down to comfort her. "Do you need anything else?" she asked wanting to concentrate on her daughter.

Gibbs shook his head and left to return to the Navy Yard and inform the team the case was over.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

COPS: THE NCIS EDITION

Ch. 6

"This is my favorite part," Tony shouted out as the team sat around watching their footage for the umpteenth time.

"We know Tony," Tim pushed his partner away from him as Tony grabbed popcorn from the bowl in his lap, "You tell us every time."

"Look at him. He's a natural for the camera," Tony pointed at Gibbs explaining the events that led up to Lieutenant LaPage's demise. "Who would've thought that a case that turned out to be a mere, but tragic accident could make us look so good?"

"It was a humanities piece," Ziva shrugged.

"You need to go back and study some more of your idioms Zee, it's humanitarian piece," Tony teased.

"Even you guys came out looking good. I wonder if Vance paid them to not show your bickering," Tim threw in his own shot.

"We do not bicker," Ziva said defensively.

"Yeah, McArgue, we simply debate the facts," Tony smiled.

"Whatever," Tim rolled his eyes and smiled.

They were all glad that the cameras and the crew that accompanied them had left the Navy Yard soon after the case was closed. The director was pleased that things had gone well after the initial small fiascos that arose. They had proven that they were a good team and each member integral in piecing the case and evidence together.

Vance had to admit that he was impressed by Gibbs' interaction with the young girl. It made for a real sentimental moment, not something the gruff lead agent was known for. It was almost like getting a glimpse of what the man may have been like before he lost his family.

He'd congratulated the team after the show had aired on television and had given each member a copy to keep for posterity. The copies even had pieces of the outtakes that were thankfully not shown to the public. The only one that hadn't been cut was Gibbs' now well discussed 'sign of affection'. SecNav took a bit of convincing that it wasn't abuse from a superior.

He looked around the bullpen and noticed that Gibbs wasn't sitting with the others. To the best of his knowledge he had yet to watch the episode at all. He had no doubt where the man in question was at right now.

Down in his basement Gibbs grinned at the tv in his corner. The slap to DiNozzo's head was his favorite part, but he'd never tell.


End file.
